


Bathbombs are one hell of a conversation starter

by littlecookieman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecookieman/pseuds/littlecookieman
Summary: Levi is a massive dork who doesn't know how to express himself.Eren is a massive dork who's just trying.Somehow bathbombs and food are a catalyst for them talking about their feelings.





	Bathbombs are one hell of a conversation starter

Levi stepped out of the elevator as it dinged its arrival at the seventh floor. He was home later than usual, some dumbass staff meeting that Erwin decided was necessary- and mandatory- had kept him an extra three goddamn hours. As a result of said shitty meeting- that could have been a fucking e-mail-, he was about ready to drop face first in the middle of the hallway, and just lay there until his bones stopped aching. Regardless, he trudged on, the sight of his front door a welcoming beacon for tired eyes. He didn’t bother getting out his keys, it was Eren’s day off and the boy was convinced his presence alone would be enough deter home invaders no matter how many times Levi nagged him. Tonight however, he’d probably let it slide. 

Pushing the door open he called out, “I’m back, finally, if that shit took any longer I was going to set Erwin’s desk on fire.” His briefcase was all but tossed onto the floor as he started kicking his shoes off, only to pause with a grimace as he realised he was scuffing the polished toes. Removing the second shoe with more care, he noticed for the first time that the apartment was totally silent. He’d had been expecting Eren to be in the living room watching Netflix, or screaming at a videogame that was already on far too fucking loud. He peered over the black counter that divided the living room and kitchen only to find it also empty, excepting a foil wrapped plate. Levi’s stomach made itself known at the sight, reminding him he hadn’t eaten anything substantial since breakfast.

He started making his way to the bedroom only to stop when he heard faint music coming from the bathroom. Naturally. The boy probably went in to shit and wound up playing something on his phone instead. Levi’s face screwed up in disgust, honestly, who uses their phone while shitting?  
He approached the door, knocking twice, “Eren, I’m back… Don’t strain anything.” Again, no response came, which was unfortunate but not too surprising. Eren had walked into two lampposts and a coffee shop sign the week Pokémon Go was released. Levi closed his eyes and let out a resigned huff, the beginnings of a headache were already pulsing threateningly behind his eyes, he was too damn tired for this. Quickly grabbed hold of the handle he swung into the room, intending to scare Eren out of his gaming trance, only to be hit by a wall of an overwhelming sweet scent. Eren was not, in fact, shitting. Instead he was lay, eyes closed, head tipped back, in a tub of blood red water.  
Levi’s heart slammed to a stop, his body suddenly numb and too heavy for his weak knees.

Oh god, no.

No, this wasn’t real.

Levi forced air into lungs, his lips already parted in shock, before manging to force himself to lunge forward, “Eren?” He didn’t recognise the strangled voice that came out, it sounded distant under the blood pounding through his ears. He slammed into the side of the bathtub, reaching out for Eren’s face just in time to see two green eyes fly open. 

Eren jerked up causing the red water to slosh against the edges, “what, what happened?” He braced himself with one arm on the edge of the tub, the other gripped Levi’s wrist. The relief that flooded through Levi drained the clumsy strength he’d summoned and he found himself crumbling, landing on his knees, his hand never leaving Eren’s now panicked face. “Are you okay?” He demanded, frantically looking for cuts, injuries, missing limbs etc.

Eren blinked, glancing down to see what Levi was searching for. “Yeah, I’m fine, why? What happened?” 

Levi’s eyes shot up to his, “what happened? What happened is you’re lying in a bloodbath, dumbass!” He looked fine, confused, but unhurt. Levi’s heart hadn’t quite recovered yet as he looked the boy over again, just to be sure. People were always slipping and cracking their head open in the shower, weren’t they? Eren was opening his mouth to say something but cut off as Levi’s hands had already shot up to his slicked-back hair, fingers feeling over the back of his skull. 

He pulled back when Eren, shaking with quiet laughter, reached up and plucked his arms away, holding onto them as he continued. “It’s just a bath bomb, don’t worry,” he said, grinning up at Levi. His tanned face was wet but not stained, the fat drops of water clinging to his eyelashes and the tip of his nose were clear. The music he heard from outside played from Eren’s phone which sat on the edge of the sink to the side. Levi stared dumbly for a moment, his eyebrows drawn together and mouth open. “A bath bomb?” That would explain why the room smelled like someone had smeared the candy man blood on the walls… or dumped it into the bathtub in this case.

Eren released Levi’s arms, “Mikasa bought a bunch off this site and they accidentally sent her two of these, so,” he shrugged and gestured to the water. Levi closed his eyes and pressed the tips of his fingers to his forehead. As if he didn’t have a headache before.

“You okay there?” Eren asked amusedly, his resting face on his crossed arms against the edge of the tub. That little shit was enjoying this.

Faster than he could react, Levi’s hand flew out to cuff the back of his head, receiving an exaggerated ow in response. Good. “I thought something had happened, you fuck. God knows you could find a way to make bathing dangerous.” The smile worse now, he pressed his lips together in a weak attempt to hide it.

Levi fought the urge to shove that shit-eating smirk under the red water and he pushed himself upright to stalk out of the room instead. A fucking bath bomb, who the even uses bath bombs anymore? And why was it so damn hot in here? He stormed back into the kitchen, purposely ignoring Eren calling him back. He could finish laughing without Levi being present. He grabbed the plate and might have wrestled the wad of foil off with more force than necessary, but Eren always wrapped things like he was anticipating having to throw them from the balcony like it a toddler in a housefire. 

With a final yank the foil came away, he started to ball it up but paused when he saw what was underneath. It was Eren’s spaghetti and meatballs, well, technically his mother’s recipe, but he made it every now and again as he knew it was Levi’s favourite.

That, and the fact he could spend the entire evening making jokes about balls.

Levi glared down at the plate like it’s delicious presence was offending him. Like this plate knew what was going to happen tonight, it knew Levi was going to make an ass of himself and that Eren was going to be a shit about it. It knew that it was going to have to be a sweet, thoughtful, gesture that Levi couldn’t physically make himself complain about. He put the scrunched-up foil down and tried not to notice its lukewarmth, Eren usually ate early, the food should have cooled enough to refrigerate hours ago. Levi really needed to turn the heating down, he was burning hot enough to start sweating for christ sake. 

He stared the food down for a moment more before gritting his teeth and warming up the oven. Not even pride could convince him to waste the Jaeger spaghetti and meatballs. Eren had gone quiet sometime during the foil-wrestling, now the low hum of the oven was the only thing cutting through the silence. Levi yanked his tie down and undid his top button, briefly drumming his fingers on the side before giving up and pacing. This was taking forever, with all the technological advances the world has made, why do ovens still take so damn long. 

Fuck it. He yanked the oven door open again and launched the plate onto the rack. It was going to get hot either way, and the alternative was nuking it in the microwave which never tasted the same he didn’t care what Eren said.

Running a hand down his heated face, he debated getting into more comfortable clothes while he waited. Of course, that would mean going near the bathroom so that idea was out. He folded his arms and stared at the plate through the glass door, naturally, it was taking its sweet time to reheat. Maybe he should go get changed, he hadn’t heard Eren leave the bathroom yet so it was still safe. If he hurried-

“Hey.”

Miraculously, Levi managed to not leap out of his skin at the voice that suddenly appeared behind him, instead he stood perfectly still, arms still folded, stare fixed on the oven below the counter. “Hm,” he sent back, listening to Eren awkwardly shuffle through the door like he was expecting Levi to pull a knife on him.

“I made spaghetti,” Eren supplied, like Levi might have somehow missed it while putting it in the oven and staring directly at it. 

“Hm.” 

He heard Eren scratching his head, “I bought some garlic bread as well… it’s in the breadbox.” Levi’s fingers curled to grip onto his shirt, the annoyance he felt when looking at the spaghetti was back with a vengeance, garlic bread. That beautiful asshole had bought garlic bread. 

“Fine.” 

 

Eren sighed and stepped further into the room, “look, I’m sorry I laughed but come on, it was a little funny.” Levi snapped forward to the breadbox, hell no it wasn’t funny. He remained silent as worked, pulling the bread free of its wrapping and placing it on a tray before shoving it into the oven below the spaghetti. “Babe, come on,” Eren whined.

Okay maybe it was a little funny, a little, but Levi would chew off his own arm before admitting that. Instead he moved to sidestep the boy and head to their bedroom, looks like he was getting changed after all. An utterly flawless plan, aside from the part where Eren gently caught his arm and slid down to hold his hand. The angle was awkward, Eren’s palm was against the back of Levi’s hand, effectively trapping his thumb in the claw-like grip. 

“Talk to me,” Eren pressed, leaning down attempting to meet Levi’s eyes.

He avoided the gaze, keeping his eyes down he took in his boyfriend’s state of undress. He was only wearing a white towel wrapped around his waist and his skin was still damp, the bath water clumping together the patches of sparse hair that smattered across his chest. 

“Hey, look at me.”

Levi didn’t outwardly react, but at that moment he realised that he’d just made a mistake. He should have yanked his hand away and stormed out without even glancing Eren’s way. He should have nuked that damn spaghetti, and cut his losses with the garlic bread. He should have under no circumstances frozen when that hand, still pruney and moist from bathing, reached out for him. He certainly shouldn’t still be there, watching a drop of water run down the side of Eren’s face from his hairline. 

Eren, sensing he wasn’t immediately about to be shoved away, cautiously moved to stand in front of him. As he moved his grip released, Levi took the opportuning to fold his arms again, without looking at the puppy-dog eyes he was receiving. Hands slowly came up to rest on Levi’s biceps, “I’m sorry,” he repeated, before pausing as he searched for the right words. “It was just the situation, it…” he trailed off with a sigh before leaning his head his forehead down to rest against the top of Levi’s. 

The room felt too hot again, Levi’s face was burning. It was no wonder given the heat that Eren gave off naturally, the boy was a damn furnace, he should really push him away. He’d say anything to get back in Levi’s good graces, he should pull himself free and save himself the effort of shooting down whatever bullshit he was about to try saying. Before he could start planning his escape route however, Eren was lifting his head and opening his eyes. Another mistake. Levi was looking directly at him.

Eren had noticed too if the small smile gracing his lips was anything to go by. “It’s kind of nice to know you don’t want me bleeding out in the bath.”

“It would be easy to clean up at least,” Levi tried firing back but his voice was too quiet, it ended up sounding petulant more than anything. 

Eren let out an amused huff, the breath brushed over Levi’s warm face, “true, wouldn’t want to stain the carpet. We’d never get the security deposit back.”

“Keep the carpet in mind when someone finally breaks in and murders your ass.” Levi narrowed his eyes, remembering the unlocked door he swore he was going to let slide this time. 

Another amused breath hit his face, the smile on Eren’s face was soft and disgustingly affectionate. A voice in the back of Levi’s head was hissing at him to look away, to get angry about the door, to check on his food, anything. That look was too heavy, this whole conversation was only happening because Levi made a dumbass mistake, but Eren was looking at him like he’d just saved his entire family and a basket of kittens. 

 

“I thought you were taking a shit,” he blurted out. 

Eren, the goddamn saint, wasn’t even phased, he just smirked and quirked his eyebrows. “And you wanted to join me?” 

Levi scowled back up at him, “I thought you were playing a game instead of actually shitting, you spent an hour in there last time.”  
By the time Eren re-entered the world of the productive last time his legs had fallen asleep without him realising, he ended up tumbling into the door Levi was pounding on when he tried to stand. He finally emerged red-faced with a new branch of cracks on his phone’s screen. 

The only tell of any lingering shame about that incident was in the way the boy screwed his eyes shut, smile still in place if not a little tighter. He hummed in acknowledgement, “you know, I didn’t even get a new high score.” Levi sighed, fighting the tiny smile that threatened to curl his lips and started to move away. As a rule, Eren was generally out of the doghouse when Levi had stopped grinding his teeth so he considered the issue pretty much closed. He was stopped however by the hands on his arms sliding up past his shoulders, thumbs resting on the shirt collar to stroke his neck. 

The smile was gone, it had morphed into something more serious, concerned. Levi fought the urge to cringe away. He then fought the urge to smack himself for even needing to fight that urge, he was an adult dammit! 

“We’re okay, right?” He sounded so damn genuine the urge roared back up before being swiftly beaten back down.

“We’re fine,” Levi replied, hoping if he stared back hard enough he could telepathically communicate his sincerity. Alas, Eren didn’t look convinced. He looked more like a puppy, who had been kicked outside for no good reason and was now anxiously waiting by the door to be let back in. “I really didn’t mean to freak you out,” he said earnestly. Then his face changed, he looked almost surprised as a small laugh bubbled out, “hell, you scared the shit out of me when you came in like that, I thought something had happened.” 

He squeezed Levi’s shoulders placatingly at the withered look he received before carrying on, “and I’m sorry about laughing, you don’t need to be embarrassed about… reacting to me being possibly murdered.” Now Levi couldn’t keep looking, maturity be dammed, he turned his head to the side so he could breathe. He couldn’t help but think what would have happened if the roles had been reversed, if Levi had been in that tub and Eren had come stumbling in. Levi would have rolled his eyes, probably called him ridiculous, and Eren would have just laughed it off in agreement. Hell, he’d have stripped off and tried to climb in too. A different kind of shame coiled in him now, a guiltier one, that reminded him of how much better of a person Eren was. Eren could have easily have anyone else, the boy was blessing, a beautiful, garlic bread buying blessing, and the reality of how easily 

Levi could lose him never stopped gnawing at him. 

Like right now, Eren was being patient and thoughtful, if Levi couldn’t say one normal fucking sentence back to him then there was no hope. He could do this. Focus. Keeping his gaze fixed on where Eren’s towel ended around his knees he managed to mumble out, “your spaghetti’s worth keeping you around for.” 

Nailed it.

By what could only be the grace of god, Eren smiled like he understood. He even moved closer, looped his arms around the back of Levi’s neck and pressed his face into his hair. Maybe Levi didn’t need to say anything. He hoped not or he’d be fucked. Instead he wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, probably holding too tight, as he buried his face into the crook of that tan neck. The sweet scent lingered on Eren’s damp skin, not as overwhelming as the bathroom had been but strong enough to perfume his natural scent. He must have heard, or felt, Levi sniffing him as he broke the silence with a quiet, “it’s cherry scented.”

Levi didn’t bother fighting a smile, just elected to stay where he was with his face hidden as the arms tightened around him. Eventually Levi did move away, claiming the food was going to burn if they stood there any longer, but Eren just ushered him out promising to take care of it.

When Levi padded back to kitchen a few minutes later, now dressed in a black wife beater and olive sweatpants, the lethargy from earlier had returned. True to his word Eren had donned their plaid oven mitts and was in the process of setting the warmed food down, sliding it across the counter to rest in front of the stools. He smiled at Levi as he took a seat, pulling a knife and spoon out of the draw to hand to him. “Still weird you use a spoon.”

“My apologies for eating like a human being,” Levi sent back, he would have thrown a sarcastic look in there if he’d be able to take his eyes off his food. He dug in straight away, his mind telling him to savour it, but his body wrote that idea off the second the fork hit his plate. Belatedly, he remembered Eren was still in the room, and glanced up while biting into a garlic bread segment. Eren was across from him in the kitchen still, leaning across counter on folded arms with a goofy smile spread across his face. Levi chewed before politely covering his mouth, “what are you smiling at?”

The smile grew, and Levi quickly regretted asking. “Oh nothing.” Eren looked downright gleeful, “just glad to see you enjoy my balls so much.”

Quicker than Levi could put on a deadpan stare, he sprung up from the counter and bounded out the room, giggling the entire way. The bedroom door closed leaving Levi in silence. He closed his eyes, the grip on his utensils tightening slightly as he took a breath. Really, he should have seen that coming, he walked right into that one.  
As he carried on eating on his own he found his mind wandering, that contemplative voice from earlier apparently wasn’t satisfied yet. God knows Levi valued peace and quiet, but what if one day that became a permanent part of his life? He had gotten very lucky in his life so, finding friends who understood him, finding Eren could fall for him, but what if he lost that? What if he didn’t see it coming? He just got home one day to find Eren’s bags packed, and all he could was stand by and watch numbly as Eren walked out of his life forever. Honestly, Eren’s food should not good enough to cause this much introspection. 

Maybe he should laugh more. At Eren’s jokes, at himself. What if being an overly serious asshole caused Eren to leave? Levi nearly scoffed out loud at himself, of course being an overly serious asshole is going to make Eren leave! The thought settled heavily somewhere in his gut and he found himself wishing, not for the first time, that he could just lighten up. 

Apparently, he’d been deeper in his own thoughts than he realised as the stool next to him was being pulled out, and a now dressed Eren was peering into his gaze. “If I knew adding garlic bread would make you lose all sense of time I’ve have done it sooner,” he said teasingly. Levi looked down to see that he’d been mechanically eating the entire time and briefly mourned the loss of almost half the plate.

“I’m going to stink of garlic for days.” 

Eren smiled and brushed imaginary lint of Levi’s shoulder, “good thing I ate it too, we can stink together.” 

Levi didn’t reply, he barely registered the words. Instead he was scanning over Eren’s face like he was trying to memorise the details. His hair had been roughly towel dried, something Levi had warned him to stop doing as it grew because it kept ending up tangled. He took in every inch of skin slowly, wondering if he’d noticed that freckle or this mole before. He knew his eyes intimately, they were the first thing he noticed about him. It had been a year and a half since then and in that time, he’d seen those eyes filled with laughter, rage, tears- which Eren would deny until death-. He’d seen them darkened with lust, blank with grief and finally, screwed up with confusion as Levi suddenly realised that he’d been staring at Eren like he’d discovered a new species.

Eren watched him cautiously, “are you okay?” 

Swallowing had suddenly become a challenge, whatever facial expression Levi was wearing must have been decidedly less passive than usual as Eren’s eyes were getting wider, 

“Levi?”

Levi was pretty sure he’d lost him damn mind at some point today. Here he was having a near existential crisis over dinner because his boyfriend used a fucking bath-bomb. He was going to brush off Eren concern, say he thought he saw a grey hair or something but nope, Levi’s sense had officially checked out for the day. Instead what he found himself doing was dropping his utensils and reaching out for him. Well, sort of.

True to form Levi was unable to reach out and cup Eren’s face in a gesture that would have at least seemed romantic. Maybe he could have reached for his hand and held it, hell, reaching for his dick would have been less awkward than what Levi fucking Ackerman’s brain was telling his hand to do. In a state of detached horror, Levi watched his hand lift to the centre of Eren’s face, and slowly press down. Eren’s nose was flattened against his palm, his eyes still visible through Levi’s splayed fingers as they blinked rapidly. Then, at a truly agonising pace, Levi’s hand twisted the side to cover those eyes.

The silence dragged as neither of them dared speak. Eren probably because he didn’t know what to say, and Levi because he knew what he should say but couldn’t get the fucking words out. Levi could feel Eren’s soft breaths against his thumb where it sat on his top lip, it helpfully reminded him that he was holding his own breath. The room was feeling too hot again, Levi winced and hoped his hand wasn’t getting clammy against Eren’s face. Eren stayed perfectly still, waiting for Levi to decide what to do next and goddamn if Levi’s cold, shrivelled heart didn’t squeeze at that.

Even with those eyes covered Levi couldn’t work up the nerve to speak, but he needed to. How he felt right there in that moment was too important, Eren was too important, if this had been any other day Levi would have kept his mouth shut but this felt momentous, and overwhelming. This moment was in a bubble. Levi released a deep, shaky breath and screwed his shut. He leaned forward until his forehead rested against the back of his hand, his face just level with Eren’s as he drew in another breath to push on before he lost his momentum.

“I love you.”

The words came out as barely above whisper, but they were out there. He’d never said them before, it didn’t seem like he’d needed to, but Eren had said them, eight months into their relationship. Six months later Levi handed him a key and fob, then attempted to sound nonchalant as he babbled about living together being cheaper and the benefits of not having to buzz Eren in. He both heard and felt Eren’s sudden intake of breath but the two didn’t move yet, if they did the bubble would burst and all of this would become real.

Finally, finally, Levi leaned back, and dropped his hand. Of all the things he’d expected to see when he uncovered Eren’s face, tears was not one of them. His wide eyes were bright with them, one spilling over rolling perfectly down his cheek when he met Levi’s own startled gaze. Levi’s hand flew back up to swipe the tear away in alarm, but Eren was smiling. Beaming in fact, and in an alarming dive that nearly made Levi tip backward off his stool, threw himself forward to bury his head under Levi’s chin. 

“Oh, thank god, I love you too!” his voice was muffled by Levi’s chest but the joy in his voice was undisguisable. Levi was certain Eren could feel his heart thumping all the way up  
to his ears, but that was fine. Fine because Eren’s arms were wrapped firmly around his waist, like he was scared he was going to disappear if he didn’t hold on for dear life. Levi rested his chin on Eren’s damp hair, and rubbed his hands up and down on Eren’s back soothingly. Eren let out a pitiful groan into Levi’s chest, “I thought you were getting sick of me,” he confessed. “I was so sure you were about break up with me, oh my god.” 

Levi jerked back to stare down incredulously at the mop of hair, careful not to dislodge the face that nuzzled even closer at the movement, “what? Why the ever-loving fuck would you think that? We just-” he looked desperately over at the kitchen like a hologram of the two of them would spring up, holding each other the way they were a few minutes ago. “I just complimented your cooking!”

“And I left the room on a ball joke,” Eren replied desperately. 

Levi remained flabbergasted, “you always make shitty jokes when you cook meatballs.”

“That’s my point!” Eren pulled his face free to stare at Levi. “You came into the bathroom today because you thought I was playing something in there, then you thought I was dead and I made a joke, and then after I actually manage to make things right I diss your spoon usage and make a joke about balls!” His head dropped back onto Levi’s shoulder. “You looked like you were about to tell me someone set fire to an orphanage, I just assumed, jesus.” 

Levi’s brain apparently wasn’t firing on all cylinders as Eren’s outburst took a while to sink in. When it finally did, the most startled, hysterical sounding bark of laughter escaped his mouth. He ignored Eren lifting his head questioningly, and covered his own face with his hand. It smelled faintly of garlic, and he distantly felt a pang of regret for covering Eren’s face, but his relieved amusement overwhelmed his need to apologise. 

“You dumbass,” he began. “I mean I’m no better but you are definitely the bigger dumbass.” He pulled his hand away to look at Eren, whose eyes were still red and watery. “I was just sat here thinking I needed to get the stick out of my ass or you were going to leave me.” 

It was Eren’s turn to look bewildered, “what? Why? I told you I was in love with you months ago, why would you think that?” 

“Because you didn’t have to live with me then.” It seemed reasonable to Levi, how many couples were perfectly happy until they couldn’t get away from each other? Eren however, did not seem to see it that way if the damn near offended face he was making was anything to go by. His jaw worked for a moment but nothing came out, then something caught his eye. He reached past Levi for the counter, and withdrew with a segment of garlic bread. “I already brushed my teeth,” he said like it explained everything.

He bit the piece in half and chewed like his life depended on it, holding one finger up at Levi’s raised eyebrows. This was not how he imagined saying I love you for the first time would go. Once he swallowed, forcefully enough to need a moment to recover, Levi started to ask what that was about but was cut off by Eren grabbing his face and smashing their lips together.

The kiss started off hard, with Eren putting everything he didn’t know how to say into it and Levi replying just as desperately. One of Eren’s hands slid to the back of Levi’s head until his fingers were tangled in his hair, then the grip tightened again, tugging at the hair as they did.  
In response, one of Levi’s hands found Eren’s shirt and gripped a handful of the material, the other held onto his neck to strongly discourage pulling away any time soon. 

Unfortunately, the angle was becoming more and more of an issue. Eren was already half way off his stool, stooping down awkwardly so as not to break the contact, while Levi was sat bolt upright with his face angled up. Eren made an angry sound in his throat that sounded so close to a growl Levi briefly considered pulling back just to check that it actually came from him. He moved the final few inches to stand up from stool fully, moving his hands down Levi’s back to encourage him to do the same. Without breaking the kiss he crouched down, sliding his hands over Levi’s backside down to his thighs before lifting. 

As he felt himself being hoisted Levi wound his arms around Eren’s neck, and jumped to wrap his legs around his waist. It only lasted a few seconds before he was being deposited on the counter but he chose not to untangle his legs, keeping Eren pressed flush against himself felt essential. Eren’s hands moved up to grip Levi’s hips to pull them even closer, between that and the ferocity of the kiss Levi wouldn’t have been too surprised if he tried climbing on the counter. After a few glorious, borderline aggressive, minutes of kissing, Eren seemed to remember why they were in that position and slowed down. Levi certainly was complaining about the pace they had going, he was more than happy to continue, but Eren was dead-set. His hands moved down to rub the sides of Levi’s thighs- like that was going to calm anything down- and his lips moved slowly, turning the kiss so heartachingly tender Levi felt himself acquiesce.

When they eventually parted, with wet reddened lips and heavy breaths, Eren remained close to Levi’s face with his eyes closed. “Us, living here, together could not make me love you less.” 

Levi, having being so thoroughly distracted, now swallowed around the lump in his throat, “I don’t know, I’m kind of an asshole.” 

“I happen to be a big fan of assholes,” Eren smirked, “especially yours.” 

The weak slap on the shoulder Levi delivered felt perfunctory but he was grateful for the break in tension. Eren gave a small laugh, rolling up on his toes to press a lingering kiss on Levi’s forehead. When he pulled back he that mischievous smirk that under normal circumstances would have made Levi groan, currently however, with heat already thrumming under his skin, his eyes dropped back to his lips. “What?” 

“You really must love me, you forgot about this,” he lifted the now cold plate up to Levi’s eye level, it was still half full. Levi was going to have to re-re-heat it, truly a sick thing to do to such a work of art. A travesty that could wait.

He took the plate from his hands and set it down, “care to help me forget about it a little longer?” 

Eren’s eyes widened, “I’ll go put it away.” Levi twisted round to watch as he grabbed the plate, power-walked around the counter, covered the plate with the excessive amount of foil, and finally slammed it into the fridge. He hurried back to Levi and offered out his hands to help him jump down from the counter, “let’s go.” Levi shook his head in amusement at the damn eagerness in his face, while he didn’t particularly want to wait before getting to the bedroom, the opportunity to tease was just too damn present to resist.

“I don’t know, it’s been a pretty long day maybe I should just turn in.”

Eren managed a level stare for about three seconds before stepping forward, throwing Levi’s arms over his shoulders, grabbing hold of his thighs and carrying him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is totally welcome! The bathbomb does exist it's called 'Hell fury' and its a Belle Muerte hexbomb and it is wonderful. I got the idea for this stupid thing when I used it and things just got out of hand, omg I am sorry for making you read it.


End file.
